03 de Dezembro
by Larme Delamort
Summary: Shun enfrenta conflitos internos após a Batalha de Hades. Ikki tenta ajudar, mas será que ele é capaz de mudar as decisões de seu irmão?
1. Após a Batalha

N/A: Bom, esta é a minha primeira fic. É uma fic de drama e angústia, centralizada no Shun e em seus conflitos internos. Tentei dar o melhor de mim ^_^ Se você ler, gostando ou não, por favor, comente. Tanto elogios quanto críticas serão muito bem aceitos. Quando eu comecei a escrever, queria fazer só um capítulo; como ficou grande demais, resolvi dividir. Os 3 primeiros já estão prontos. Aproveitem! ^.~  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens e a história Saint Seiya não me pertencem. São propriedade de Masami Kurumada, TOEI Animation e Bandai.  
  
*****  
  
03 de Dezembro  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Na manhã do dia após a Batalha de Hades, Shiryu e Hyoga conversavam sobre seus futuros, ainda deitados nos leitos do Hospital Regional de Tóquio.  
  
- Eu ainda não tenho certeza, mas acho que vou ficar aqui no Japão mesmo. Agora que não teremos mais batalhas pela frente, pelo menos por um longo tempo, nós temos que voltar a estudar[1] e viver uma vida normal. – disse Shiryu.  
  
- Sim, você tem razão. Perdemos muito tempo de aula, mas tudo se resolve com um supletivo. Mas, e a Shunrei? Ela vai continuar nos 5 picos?  
  
- Não sei... ainda tenho que conversar com ela sobre isso. Mas e você, Hyoga? Vai ficar por aqui, vai voltar pra Sibéria, ou o quê?  
  
- Como você, eu também vou ficar por aqui. Tentar estabelecer uma vida normal...  
  
Hyoga olhou para Shiryu. Este olhou para o amigo e balançou lentamente a cabeça, num sinal afirmativo. Os dois continuaram a conversar, enquanto Shun e Ikki dormiam, no mesmo quarto.  
  
Três andares acima, Saori se dirigia ao quarto 2011, onde Seiya estava, junto com um médico e uma enfermeira.  
  
- E então, Dr. Ryoto, como ele está? - perguntou Saori, entrando e fechando a porta.  
  
O médico chamado Yamasaki Ryoto estava anotando algo em sua prancheta e levantou os olhos para Saori. Tinha por volta de 50 anos, porém um corpo atlético e bem conservado; cabelos curtos e grisalhos e olhos grandes e pretos. Fez uma última anotação na prancheta, entregou-a para a enfermeira e voltou a olhar para Saori.  
  
- Bom, Saori, eu tenho duas notícias: uma boa e uma ruim. Por favor, sente- se.  
  
O médico apontou para uma das duas cadeiras que estavam ao lado da cama onde Seiya permanecia desacordado. O médico sentou-se logo após Saori.  
  
- Pode falar, Dr. Ryoto.  
  
Ele suspirou e falou:  
  
- A boa notícia é que Seiya tem boas chances de se recuperar do estado de coma, talvez ainda durante esse mês.  
  
- Que ótimo, doutor! – Saori sorriu e olhou para Seiya, com os olhos brilhando, mas sua expressão se atenuou quando ela perguntou – E qual é a má notícia?  
  
- Bem, eu só posso imaginar o esforço físico que Seiya fez nessa batalha, mas eu posso afirmar que não foi pouco.  
  
- E não foi mesmo, Dr. Ryoto.  
  
- Justamente por causa disso, o corpo de Seiya ficou debilitado em alguns pontos, principalmente nos punhos e nas pernas. Ele vai recuperar o movimento dos punhos daqui a algumas semanas, mas eu receio que ele tenha levado um choque muito grande na altura da medula e suas pernas não terão a mesma sorte.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Vou ser bem direto, Saori. Seiya perdeu completamente o movimento das pernas, ou seja, ele nunca mais poderá andar; terá de usar cadeira de rodas... para sempre.[2]  
  
Após ter dito isso, Dr. Ryoto ficou olhando para Saori, aguardando sua reação. Porém, qualquer que fosse a reação esperada por Ryoto, certamente não era aquela. Por um momento, Saori apenas ficou observando Seiya pensativa. Depois olhou para ele e sorriu.  
  
Dr. Ryoto levou um choque. Saori estava sorrindo! Não havia sinal de lágrimas ou tristeza em seu rosto, apenas uma calma e paz inacreditáveis. Ele não conseguia acreditar. Após tudo o que ele acabara de dizer, ela ainda era capaz de sorrir daquela maneira.  
  
"Eu não entendo... será que ela enlouqueceu por ver o Seiya nesse estado?"  
  
Um minuto de silêncio pesou entre eles. Mas quando Dr. Ryoto abriu a boca para falar, foi Saori quem o fez, interrompendo o médico.  
  
- Doutor, eu sei que está espantado, mas depois de tantos anos sendo o médico da família e, conseqüentemente, dos cavaleiros, o senhor já deveria saber que não somos como as outras pessoas. Para qualquer outra pessoa, ficar confinado a uma cadeira de rodas o resto da vida pode parecer algo terrível e insuportável, mas não para um cavaleiro de Athena. Eu sei que Seiya está satisfeito por ter ajudado a restaurar a paz na Terra. Mesmo se estivesse morto, estaria feliz. E se permanecer vivo, estar ao lado das pessoas queridas é tudo o que deseja. Confie em mim, doutor, conheço bem os meus cavaleiros. Ou melhor, os meus amigos.  
  
Saori continuou sorrindo e o Dr. Ryoto acabou fazendo o mesmo.  
  
- Sabe, Saori, estou realmente impressionado com você. Há apenas alguns anos, você ainda era, se me perdoa a sinceridade, uma garota arrogante e mimada; não que não tivesse qualidades, é claro.  
  
Saori riu e concordou com a cabeça. O Dr. Ryoto continuou.  
  
- Mas hoje você me deu a maior prova de que realmente amadureceu e se tornou uma garota doce, meiga e, acima de tudo, sábia. Estou orgulhoso e tenho certeza de que, se seu avô estivesse aqui, ele também estaria .  
  
- Muito obrigada, Dr. Ryoto. Todo esse tempo que passei com Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki e Shun me abriu os olhos e me ajudou a crescer. E o mais importante, me fez descobrir a amizade.  
  
Saori acabou de falar e olhou para Seiya, pensando: "A amizade e o amor."  
  
- Bom, Saori, já são 9:17, acho que os outros já acordaram. Melhor irmos até lá, ver como estão.  
  
- Sim, doutor.  
  
Os dois se levantaram e o Dr. Ryoto foi até a porta, acompanhado de Saori. Antes de sair, deu uma última instrução à enfermeira:  
  
- Akira, tome conta dele, por favor. Se precisar, estarei no quarto 1725. Estarei de volta em mais ou menos 15 minutos.  
  
- Tudo bem, doutor.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
Saori e o Dr. Ryoto saíram e pegaram o elevador para o 17º andar. Em pouco tempo já batiam à porta do quarto 1725. Mino foi quem abriu a porta.  
  
- Srta. Saori, que bom que está aqui! – Mino falou, se afastando para o lado para deixar passagem.  
  
O quarto em que estavam era bastante espaçoso. Encostadas à parede à esquerda da porta, haviam duas camas, onde Shiryu e Hyoga descansavam, e, entre elas, a cadeira em que Shunrei estava sentada. As camas de Ikki e Shun estavam à parede da direita, também com uma cadeira entre elas. Logo acima da porta havia uma TV e, na parede oposta, um sofá de 3 lugares estava colocado entre as duas portas de vidro (que mais pareciam janelas), que davam acesso à sacada. Perto da porta da direita havia uma outra que levava ao banheiro.  
  
Saori apenas sorriu e entrou, sendo seguida pelo médico, ouvindo Shiryu e Hyoga exclamarem "Saori!".  
  
- 'Dia, Saor' – Ikki, que ainda não tinha terminado o café da manhã, falou com a boca cheia de torrada.  
  
- Bom dia, Srta. Saori – Saori ouviu a tímida voz de Shunrei.  
  
- Bom dia a todos! Espero que tenham dormido bem e descansado bastante.  
  
- É, nós sim, mas parece que o Shun ainda não descansou o bastante! – Hyoga falou sorrindo, apontando o colega que ainda dormia.  
  
- Shun nunca foi de lutar muito... Ele deve ter se cansado bastante – Saori disse, olhando com ternura para Shun.  
  
Ikki, que acabara de tomar um gole de chá, disse displicentemente, enquanto pegava outra torrada:  
  
- Que nada! Esse aí sempre foi dorminhoco mesmo; não esperem que ele acorde antes das 11h!  
  
Todos no quarto deram risadas, inclusive Ikki. Com o clima descontraído, Dr. Ryoto se despediu dizendo que precisava ver outro paciente antes de voltar para o quarto de Seiya. Assim que ele saiu, Mino, que estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Saori, bateu a mão na testa, como se tivesse lembrado de algo.  
  
- Ah não! Não perguntei pro médico como está o Seiya! Quando chegamos aqui, a recepcionista nos disse que ele não poderia receber visitas.  
  
Saori disse que tinha acabado de voltado do quarto de Seiya e explicou como ele estava, ocultando a parte da cadeira de rodas, achando que Mino não estivesse preparada ainda.  
  
Ikki ficou feliz que a conversa tivesse tomado outro rumo. A verdade é que, apesar de ter parecido descontraído ao falar de Shun, ele estava bastante preocupado. E era justamente pelo que acontecera ao seu irmão na Batalha: ser possuído por Hades. Ikki sabia que quando seu irmão pedira para matá- lo, ele estava sendo sincero; realmente queria isso, principalmente porque estaria se sacrificando para manter a paz na Terra, como era seu destino sendo o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, mas havia também uma pequena parte dele que queria isso por saber que não agüentaria mais viver sabendo que tudo o que há de pior no mundo havia envenenado suas veias.  
  
Talvez ele não tenha se preocupado tanto com isso enquanto ainda estavam nos domínios de Hades, pensando que não sairiam de lá vivos. Mas, estando de volta, Ikki sabia que ele havia pensado muito sobre isso. Apesar de ser verdade o que dissera sobre Shun, ele se perguntou se seu irmão não estaria apenas fingindo que estava dormindo para não ter que falar com eles; para não ter que encarar o fato de que ainda estava vivo. Ikki estava levemente aflito, com medo que seu irmão entrasse em depressão e que isso pudesse levá-lo a um final trágico.  
  
Ikki teria que conversar com Shun, para tentar livrá-lo dessa culpa que, certamente, não pertencia a ele. Mas temia esse momento. Temia que ele fosse fraco; temia que o estado emocional de Shun o abalasse a ponto de se entregar às lágrimas, temia que não conseguisse proteger seu irmão dessa vez, logo quando ele mais precisava...  
  
*****  
  
Notas:  
  
[1] Eu coloquei "voltar" a estudar porque os cavaleiros de bronze, antes de serem enviados para treinar, estudavam; tanto é que, em "Do Cvidanja" tem uma parte em que o Shun e o Seiya estão em uma praia pra onde eles iam quando "escapavam" da escola (Shun matando aula??? o.Ô Difícil de imaginar...)  
  
[2] Eu sei que essa explicação ficou um tanto esquisita (talvez nem um pouco convincente), mas a minha preocupação maior é com o Shun, afinal a fic é centrada nele, então não tem muito problema. Além do mais, o próprio Kurumada-sama comete algumas "gafes" de vez em quando. (Acho que Saint Seiya é o anime com mais furos que eu já vi, apesar de ser fenômeno.)  
  
Bem, aí está o 1º capítulo. Sei que não dá pra entender muita coisa, mas esperem os próximos! Quer dizer, o 2º e o 3º já estão aí. Mas o mais explicativo será o último! :P Huahuahuahuahua! ^_^ Não se esqueçam de comentar! 


	2. Quando a tristeza desperta

N/A: Este é o 2º capítulo. Bom, eu estou com uma dúvida. Quando vou fazer o upload do documento (uso o Word 97), ele perde as formatações especias, como negrito e itálico. Eu tentei fazer o que ele me diz, que é "Salvar como" e salvar como Documento HTML ou Somente Texto. Mas nenhum dos dois deu certo. O que eu faço? Alguém poderia me ajudar? ^_^'  
  
*****  
  
CAPÍTULO 2  
  
Por volta das 11:30, Saori disse que iria ao 1º andar, o andar restaurante, para almoçar, e convidou Mino e Shunrei para ir com ela.  
  
- Ikki, você vem? Afinal, você e o Shun são os únicos que estão em condições de se levantar.  
  
- Acho que não... Eu vou dar uma volta por aí, talvez eu almoce depois.  
  
- Tudo bem, mas não deixe de se alimentar, por favor. Você ainda está em fase de recuperação. E quanto a vocês – Saori acrescentou, voltando-se para Hyoga e Shiryu – a enfermeira trará o almoço de vocês daqui a pouco. E não se preocupem, a comida daqui não é ruim.  
  
As três saíram do quarto. Ikki vestira suas roupas habituais, que Saori pedira pra trazer da mansão. Quando estava acabando de amarrar suas botas, sentado em sua cama, com um dos pés apoiados na borda, Shun acordou, se mexendo um pouco na cama, ainda sem abrir os olhos. Ele estava deitado de costas, com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro e levemente tombada na direção de Ikki.  
  
- Até que enfim você acordou! Já era hora – Ikki falou, ainda de cabeça baixa, seu tom de voz oscilando entre ironia e apreensão.  
  
Hyoga e Shiryu olharam sorrindo para Shun, que acabara de abrir os olhos, e logo seus sorrisos desapareceram, dando lugar a expressões espantadas e preocupadas. Ikki acabou de amarrar as botas e levantou o olhar, encontrando com o de Shun. Imediatamente, seus olhos começaram a arder. Ele prometera a si mesmo que tentaria por tudo não chorar quando esse momento chegasse, mas era simplesmente inútil tentar. A visão que tinha agora era, com certeza, a pior que já tivera em toda sua vida. Quase podia ouvir seu coração se partindo em mil pedacinhos.  
  
Os belos olhos verdes de Shun transbordavam tristeza, desolação e solidão; mostravam uma alma totalmente carente e desamparada; não se via uma faísca sequer de esperança. E, ao mesmo tempo, era sombrio, vazio, como se não houvesse nenhum tipo de sentimento ou emoção queimando por dentro. Era como um mar revolto: por cima, as águas se agitavam furiosas e desesperadas; lá no fundo, a escuridão e o vazio reinavam. Era impressionante e aterrador.  
  
Ikki pousou seu pé no chão e se levantou para ir até Shun. Porém, suas pernas estavam bambas demais para suportar seu corpo. Caiu sentado na cama, sem forças até para continuar lutando contra as lágrimas. Duas delas rolaram por sua face. Ikki se sentiu impotente. Sempre protegera seu irmão e agora, quando Shun mais precisava, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.  
  
Ele se lembrou do sorriso contagiante que Shun sempre exibia quando o via. Não fora isso, afinal, que o mantivera vivo enquanto ele sofria no inferno da Ilha da Rainha da Morte? Ikki só suportava seu fatídico destino porque, a cada golpe que seu mestre desferia, o riso despreocupado de Shun ecoava em sua cabeça, como se estivesse pedindo que Ikki resistisse a tudo e a todos, e ele resistia. E todas as noites, quando deitava no chão de pedra, frio e áspero, em que era obrigado a dormir, todo o frio e desconforto desapareciam quando ele sentia o calor do corpo de Shun, quando, em suas lembranças, seu irmão mais novo corria para seus braços buscando proteção e consolo, e sentia em seu coração todo o amor que Shun jamais hesitara em demonstrar. É certo que tinha também Esmeralda ao seu lado, mas, no fundo de sua alma, ele sabia que só fora se apaixonar por ela porque era idêntica ao seu querido irmão, não só na aparência, mas também nos gestos e atos.  
  
Ele se levantou novamente e foi até a cama de Shun, sentando-se, perto de seu rosto. Deslizou sua mão até o cabelo de seu irmão, afagando-o; poderia ficar assim pela eternidade, até arrancar um sorriso sincero dos lábios de Shun, se este não tivesse segurado sua mão e afastado-a, com mais força que Ikki imaginava que poderia haver dentro de seu irmão naquele momento.  
  
- Não, Ikki. Eu não mereço. – Ikki espantou-se. A voz de Shun soou muito mais melancólica do que ele esperava. Mas, ainda assim, era firme e decidida.  
  
- Como assim? O que você quer dizer? – Ikki estava aturdido. Sua mão ainda pairava no ar, mesmo Shun já tendo soltado-a.  
  
- Não mereço sua preocupação, suas lágrimas, muito menos o seu amor. – Shun falou, enquanto percorria sua mão sobre a face do irmão, secando os rastros deixados pelas lágrimas.  
  
Ele se levantou e desceu da cama pelo lado oposto ao que Ikki estava sentado. Viu que suas roupas estavam limpas e bem passadas sobre a cadeira. Pegou-as e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Ikki pareceu despertar do transe; baixou sua mão e continuou sentado na cama, sem dizer uma palavra, esperando seu irmão.  
  
Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer ou falar. Talvez devesse simplesmente dar um tempo a Shun. Afinal, os acontecimentos eram bastante recentes; ele merecia isso. Por outro lado, seu irmão poderia cometer alguma loucura nesse "tempo"; ele não era mais o Shun de antes e só Zeus sabia o que ele poderia fazer no estado em que estava.  
  
Ikki continuava no mesmo lugar, até que, finalmente, Shun saiu do banheiro. Já vestia suas roupas habituais, mas tinha algo diferente: ele era o mesmo Shun de sempre. Ikki olhava incrédulo. Onde estava toda aquela tristeza e desolação de poucos minutos atrás? Ela não poderia ter desaparecido tão facilmente, poderia? Será que Shun era realmente bom em mascarar sentimentos e Ikki nunca percebera? Mas ele era sempre tão sincero e espontâneo em relação ao que sentia...  
  
Será que tudo aquilo não passara de imaginação? Não, não podia ser...  
  
- Aonde você vai? – a voz de Hyoga despertou Ikki do transe. Por Zeus, como estava ficando distraído! Logo ele, que sempre fora tão atento a tudo e a todos!  
  
- Dar uma volta por aí – Shun respondeu sorrindo.  
  
Sim, era aquele mesmo sorriso de sempre, que iluminava todos os corações. Exceto um: o do próprio Shun.  
  
Ele se dirigiu a porta e pôs a mão na maçaneta, mas antes que pudesse girá- la, Ikki protestou:  
  
- Não. Nós temos que conversar. – Ele se esforçou para que sua voz saísse autoritária, mas suas emoções o traíram e, em vez disso, o que ele ouviu saindo de sua boca não passou de um sussurro quase inaudível.  
  
Shun parou, ainda com a mão na maçaneta, e disse:  
  
- Ainda não. – Abriu a porta e pôs-se para fora do quarto. Antes de fechá- la, virou-se para Ikki com um sorriso. – Você ainda não está preparado.  
  
Ikki permaneceu parado. Seu coração estava martelando e seu cérebro fervendo, tentando processar aquelas palavras. Não estava preparado, não estava preparado... O que Shun queria dizer com isso?  
  
Ele não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ficara assim, se por 1 ou 10 minutos, só que fora o suficiente para Shun desaparecer de vista, pois quando saiu do quarto, vasculhando freneticamente o extenso corredor, não encontrou sequer uma pista de seu irmão mais novo.  
  
Suspirou, derrotado. Voltou ao quarto e deitou-se em sua cama, com os olhos fechados, desejando que tudo não passasse de um sonho. Ou melhor, um pesadelo. De repente, se lembrou do passeio que ia fazer, antes de almoçar. Levantou- se novamente e saiu do quarto, ignorando Shiryu, que perguntava aonde ele iria.  
  
*****  
  
Bom, espero que estejam gostando. Eu já tenho o final praticamente pronto na minha cabeça, por isso ele não vai demorar muito para sair. Não se esqueçam: comentem!!! ^_~ 


	3. Rompendo com hábitos

N/A: Aqui está o 3º capítulo. Desta vez, eu coloquei uma música do Linkin Park (adoro Linkin !!! E essa música também! ^^) que eu acho que tem tudo a ver com o que o Shun está passando. Pode ser que fique meio difícil de entender porque a música em inglês era pra estar em itálico, pra diferenciar da tradução, mas, como eu disse no cap. passado, a formatação se perde. O Flashback também era pra estar em itálico... *suspiro* Bom, mas dá pra ler assim mesmo.. ^^  
  
*****  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
Breaking The Habit  
  
Memories consume Like opening the wound I'm picking me apart again You all assume I'm safe here in my room [Unless, I try to start again] Memórias me consomem Como se estivessem abrindo a ferida Estou caindo fora de novo Vocês todos assumem Estou salvo aqui em meu quarto [Ao menos, eu tento começar de novo]  
  
I don't want to be the one The battles always choose 'Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused Eu não quero ser aquele Que as batalhas sempre escolhem Porque aqui dentro eu percebi Que sou eu quem está confuso  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright So I'm breaking the habit Tonight Eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar Ou por quê eu tenho que gritar Eu não sei por quê eu instigo E digo o que eu não quero dizer Eu não sei como vim parar nesse caminho Eu sei que não está nada bem Então, estou rompendo com este hábito Esta noite  
  
Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door I try to catch my breath again I hurt much more Than anytime before I had no options left again Agarrando-me à minha cura Eu tranco a porta firmemente Eu tento recuperar minha respiração Eu machuco muito mais Que qualquer vez anterior Novamente, eu não tinha opções restantes  
  
I don't want to be the one The battles always choose 'Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused Eu não quero ser aquele Que as batalhas sempre escolhem Porque aqui dentro eu percebi Que sou eu quem está confuso  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright So I'm breaking the habit Tonight Eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar Ou por quê eu tenho que gritar Eu não sei por quê eu instigo E digo o que eu não quero dizer Eu não sei como vim parar nesse caminho Eu nunca estarei bem Então, estou rompendo com este hábito Esta noite  
  
I'll paint it on the walls 'Cause I'm the one at fault I'll never fight again And this is how it ends Eu pintarei isto nas paredes Porque a culpa é toda minha Eu nunca mais lutarei E é assim isto que termina  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream But now I have some clarity To show you what I mean I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright So I'm breaking the habit Breaking the habit Tonight Eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar Ou por quê eu tenho que gritar Mas agora eu tenho uma certa clareza Para te mostrar o que eu quero dizer Eu não sei como vim parar nesse caminho Eu nunca estarei bem Então, estou rompendo com este hábito Rompendo com este hábito Esta noite  
  
O sol já havia se escondido no horizonte formado por folhas, mas o céu ainda era colorido por tons alaranjados. Shun estava sentado à beira de um lago, escondido no coração da larga e densa floresta que fazia parte do Parque Regional de Tóquio, considerado o maior do Japão. Havia caminhado a tarde inteira até chegar ao parque. E agora, observava seu reflexo na afiada lâmina do punhal que tinha em mãos. Seus olhos não gostavam nada do que viam. Covarde e egoísta. Eram as únicas palavras que poderiam defini- lo. Covarde e egoísta.  
  
Shun virou o punhal na horizontal e apoiou-o sobre seu pulso esquerdo, fazendo uma leve pressão. Tantas vezes no passado ele chegara a esse ponto, sabendo que deveria fazê-lo. Mas nunca passava disso. No entanto, agora era diferente. Agora ele iria até o fim, até as últimas conseqüências. Ele deu um leve e triste sorriso quando pensou no motivo por que faria aquilo. Bem diferente de antes, quando ele não conseguiu cumprir seu destino de Andrômeda. Não honrou a sua constelação, a sua armadura, a sua posição de Cavaleiro. Não protegeu Athena como deveria. Não protegeu seus amigos como gostaria. Tudo isso por que pensava que era para o bem deles, quando na verdade, no fundo, era para seu próprio bem. Agora, depois da Batalha de Hades, a necessidade mudara, mas o motivo era o mesmo: para seu próprio bem.  
  
Antes que pudesse seguir em frente, Shun sentiu uma leve presença. Um tanto mais fraca que a de um ser humano normal, mas ainda assim era perceptível. Só podia ser uma pessoa.  
  
- É você? – Shun perguntou, ainda na mesma posição.  
  
- E quem mais poderia ser? – uma suave voz feminina se fez ouvir.  
  
- Não veio aqui me pedir para que eu não faça isso, eu espero. – Ele continuou, ainda sem se mover.  
  
- E você acha que eu vim pra quê? – Shun sentiu que ela se sentava ao seu lado.  
  
Ele suspirou derrotado. Virou-se para ela. Com certeza era uma garota muito linda. Seus olhos azuis brilhantes sempre fascinaram o jovem de cabelos verdes, desde a primeira vez em que ela aparecera. Seus longos cabelos loiros caíam em cascata sobre as costas, de uma beleza tão intensa que fazia inveja ao Sol. Dava pra entender porquê Ikki se apaixonara por ela. Esmeralda era a perfeita imagem de um anjo.  
  
Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que ela aparecera pra ele.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Na noite do fatídico dia em que Shun encontrara seu irmão e descobrira que ele se tornara uma máquina de ódio, o pequeno jovem de olhos e cabelos verdes estava deitado em sua cama, deixando lágrimas e mais lágrimas correrem livremente por seu rosto. A tristeza nublava seus olhos, cansados de tanto chorar. Estava tão imerso em pensamentos que não notou a chegada de um vulto, que agora o observava com igual tristeza nos olhos. Apenas após alguns minutos, percebeu uma presença em seu quarto. Uma fraca presença.  
  
Shun virou a cabeça pra direita, tentando enxergar alguma coisa anormal, auxiliado pela luz da lua, que entrava pela janela. Não encontrou nada, mas quando quando virou-se para a esquerda, encontrou um par de olhos azuis o observando bem de perto.  
  
- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – Foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer. Seu susto foi tamanho, que ele caiu da cama, fazendo um enorme barulho.  
  
Antes que ele conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa, ouviu batidas na porta.  
  
- Shun, está tudo bem aí??? – Era a voz de Hyoga.  
  
"Provavelmente ele veio por causa do meu grito e do barulho que eu fiz." Foi só o que conseguiu pensar antes de responder:  
  
- Sim, estou bem. – Gritou, se levantando. – Só tive um pesadelo e caí da cama. – Ele terminou sentando-se na cama, passando a mão na cabeça, que doía por causa da queda.  
  
- Ok, então. – Hyoga respondeu, antes de ir embora.  
  
- E você, quem é? – Shun se virou para a garota que continuava no mesmo lugar.  
  
- Eu sou Esmeralda. – Sua voz soou um tanto fraca.  
  
- Esmeralda? Hum, acho que nunca te vi não... Mas como você entrou? Achei que tivesse trancado a porta.  
  
- Portas trancadas não são obstáculos para mim.  
  
- Ah, já entendi. Você consegue arrombar portas, não é? Usando grampos e outras coisas... – Shun deu uma pequena risada e estendeu a mão para Esmeralda. – Eu sou o Shun. Não sei se você já me conhece...[3]  
  
Esmeralda apenas sorriu e estendeu a mão para Shun. Mas quando ele foi apertar a mão da garota, não conseguiu. Sua mão apenas a atravessou, como se ela não estivesse ali.  
  
Shun arregalou os olhos e deu um salto para trás, tremendo.  
  
- O... q... que... ah... – Shun gaguejava e não conseguia falar nada.  
  
- Acho que sei o que você está querendo dizer... – Esmeralda sorria. – Sim. Eu sou um fantasma, se bem que prefiro ser chamada de "espírito". – Ela riu e continuou. – Mas você não precisa ficar com medo. Eu vim porque preciso da sua ajuda e você, da minha.  
  
Shun aceitou o pedido de Esmeralda e tentou deixar seu medo de lado. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se, ainda um pouco afastado da garota.  
  
- Mas... o que você quer que eu faça? – Ele perguntou, ainda meio incerto se poderia confiar nela.  
  
- O que eu quero é ajudar ao seu irmão.  
  
- O Ikki??? – Shun ficou espantado – Você o conhece?  
  
- O mestre do Ikki era meu pai. Eu era a única amiga dele na Ilha.  
  
Shun abaixou a cabeça e falou:  
  
- O Ikki foi pra lá por minha causa. – Seus olhos já estavam marejados. – Eu imagino que ele deve Ter passado por um treinamento muito difícil pra voltar assim. – Duas lágrimas rolaram por sua face. – Ele era um irmão bom, carinhoso e generoso. E agora ele está assim por minha causa.  
  
Esmeralda se aproximou de Shun.  
  
- Escuta, eu conheci o lado bom de Ikki. Na verdade, foi por sua causa que o Ikki conseguiu sobreviver naquele inferno. Você não faz idéia de quantas vezes ele me confundiu com você. Ele te amava, Shun, e ainda te ama. Só que depois da minha morte, ele passou a desacreditar no amor.  
  
- Ele era apaixonado por você?  
  
- Sim... E eu também era por ele. E ainda sou.  
  
Shun olhou para Esmeralda e viu em seus olhos a comprovação de que todas as suas palavras eram verdade.  
  
- Me diga, o que eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo?  
  
- Em 1º lugar, você precisa ser paciente e Ter ciência de que não será fácil. E talvez, também não seja indolor.  
  
- Eu não me importo de sofrer. Ikki sofreu por 6 anos em meu lugar. Farei o possível e o impossível para ajudá-lo.  
  
Os olhos de Shun brilhavam demonstrando sua determinação.  
  
- Shun, você precisa resgatá-lo. Precisa mostrar a ele o valor da amizade. Precisa mostrar que você ainda o ama e se importa com ele. Ikki precisa acreditar novamente no amor.  
  
- Pode deixar, vou fazer isso pelo Ikki. E por você. – Shun olhou para Esmeralda com um sorriso confiante. Já não a temia. Pelo contrário, já a considerava uma amiga. Alguém em quem poderia confiar.  
  
**Fim do Flashback**  
  
Shun sorriu para Esmeralda.  
  
- Desde então, você sempre aparecia para mim. Sempre me acompanhou e me ajudou.  
  
- Do que está falando? – A garota olhava com uma cara de interrogação.  
  
- Eu estava só me lembrando da primeira vez que você apareceu.  
  
- Ah sim! – A loira riu. – Você estava morrendo de medo!  
  
- Sim...  
  
O sorriso de Esmeralda morreu.  
  
- Shun, eu realmente gosto de você e não quero que você faça isso.  
  
- Eu só estou adiantando o que vai acontecer em, no máximo, uma semana. Você sabe disso.  
  
- E você não quer aproveitar os seus últimos momentos ao lado de quem você ama?  
  
- Eu não amo ninguém. Não tenho essa capacidade.  
  
Esmeralda se exaltou.  
  
- Não diga isso, não é verdade! Você não é Hades, Shun. Você é meio Hades. Mas o seu lado humano ainda existe. Você é o ser humano mais puro sobre a face da Terra; você é capaz de amar até mesmo os seus inimigos, contrastando totalmente com a alma maligna de Hades.  
  
- Eu sou Hades, sim. Não há como mudar.  
  
A garota finalmente perdeu a paciência. Levantou-se e foi embora, gritando:  
  
- Escuta, eu não vou mais ficar aqui assistindo você se autodestruir; se você quer ficar aí, com pena de você mesmo, ótimo. Cansei.  
  
Shun não se alterou. Nem mesmo se moveu. Continuava com seu olhar fixo no horizonte, perdido em pensamentos.  
  
"Você nunca soube a verdade, minha querida. Nunca soube o que realmente se passava dentro de mim. Eu também não poderia esperar que soubesse; jamais comentei com você. Eu não estou me autodestruindo. Este é o meu destino. Já o reneguei por minha vida inteira. Não posso mais fazê-lo. Não tenho mais forças para tal."  
  
Novamente, Shun posicionou o punhal sobre seu pulso esquerdo, fazendo uma pressão um pouco maior que anteriormente. E mais uma vez, fora interrompido. Dessa vez por uma mão, que pousou sobre a sua. Não precisava nem se virar para saber quem era; reconheceria aquele toque em qualquer situação.  
  
Suspirou.  
  
"Droga, falhei de novo."  
  
*****  
  
Notas:  
  
[3] Eu sei que é estranho o Shun se apresentar assim para uma estranha que aparece no quarto dele, no meio da noite (ainda mais com ele pensando que ela pode arrombar portas). Qualquer um ficaria com medo, mas Esmeralda é tão aparentemente boazinha, com uma carinha de anjo, e o Shun é sempre tão inocente, que ficou assim mesmo. :P  
  
Quem será que apareceu? Por quê a Esmeralda apareceu? O que o Shun estava querendo fazer e por quê? Huahuahuahuahua! Tentem adivinhar! ^.~ Tudo será explicado no próximo capítulo (ou no 5º, quem sabe... hehehehe). Não esqueçam de comentar! ^__^ 


	4. Pré Revelações

N/A: Quarto capítulo!!! ^^ (por favor, me ajudem com a formatação do ff.net... eu não sei colocar negrito e itálico... ¬¬)  
  
*****  
  
O relógio da parede indicava que já passava das 17:20. E Shun ainda não havia aparecido, deixando Ikki angustiado e furioso. Não parava de andar de um lado pro outro dentro do quarto.  
  
- Hey, Ikki, acalme-se. Shun é uma pessoa prudente, não deve demorar muito para voltar.  
  
- Escuta aqui, pato, não fale do que você não sabe. Meu irmão está bastante alterado e sua prudência foi pro espaço. Se depender dele, ele não volta mais! Preciso saber onde ele está!  
  
Hyoga apenas suspirou; em outra situação, teria revidado quando Ikki o chamou de pato. Porém, agora, o caso era sério. Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com Shun, mas, pelo que pôde perceber, modificara bastante o amigo.  
  
Antes que mais alguma palavra fosse proferida, a porta foi aberta, revelando Saori do outro lado. Mal pisou dentro do quarto e suas mãos foram agarradas, desesperadamente, por Ikki.  
  
- Por favor, Saori! Você tem alguma notícia de Shun? Sabe onde ele está?  
  
- Sim, Ikki. – Saori sorriu brandamente e afirmou com a cabeça – Já descobrimos onde ele está e iremos até lá agora mesmo.  
  
- Ótimo! Então vamos.  
  
- Hyoga, Shiryu. – Ela falou, dirigindo-se aos outros dois cavaleiros. - Mino e Shunrei já estão subindo pra ficar com vocês. Provavelmente, não demoraremos muito.  
  
Dito isso, Saori se retirou com Ikki. Andaram até a recepção do Hospital sem dizer uma palavra. Ikki estava ansioso por novidades, mas havia algo na expressão de Saori, uma calma e confiança, que o faziam acreditar que ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele não era muito paciente, mas há muito aprendera a respeitar e confiar em Saori. Assim que atravessaram a entrada principal, Ikki reparou que havia um luxuoso carro parado bem em frente ao hospital, com o banco de motorista ocupado por um chofer vestido a rigor.  
  
"Deve estar esperando alguém" foi o que ele pensou. Só não imaginou que era por eles que o carro estava esperando. Saori entrou no carro, no banco da frente, e falou para Ikki:  
  
- Vamos. O motorista nos levará até Shun.  
  
Ainda atordoado, Ikki entrou no carro.  
  
**  
  
Durante todo o trajeto, Ikki ficou pensando sobre o que diria a Shun quando o encontrasse. Pensativo, ele olhava para além da janela, sem realmente ver alguma coisa. Assim que sentiu o automóvel parando, ele despertou de seus devaneios e reparou na paisagem que se estendia aos seus olhos, deduzindo se tratar de um parque; suas suspeitas foram confirmadas por uma placa de metal, colocada no alto do arco de entrada, onde se liam as inscrições "Parque Regional de Tóquio". No céu, os suaves tons alaranjados marcavam a passagem do dia para a noite.  
  
Os dois entraram no parque. Este era enorme e Ikki calculou que levariam horas para encontrarem Shun. Saori, porém, caminhava com passos firmes e decididos, o que deu a Ikki a certeza de que ela sabia exatamente para que local do parque estavam se dirigindo. Após uns 5 minutos de caminhada, eles pararam em frente à entrada de um bosque.  
  
- É aqui, Ikki. – Saori apontou para dentro do bosque. – Caminhe reto e você encontrará um lago. Shun estará lá. [4]  
  
- Muito obrigado, Saori. Não sei o que faria sem sua ajuda.  
  
Em resposta, a deusa apenas sorriu e se retirou, deixando Ikki sozinho com seu destino. Ele suspirou profundamente e caminhou na direção indicada por Saori. Seus passos eram rápidos e ele se desviava com facilidade dos ramos que insistiam em atrasá-lo. Não andou por muito tempo e logo avistou o lago de que Saori falara. Mesmo que estivesse esperando por aquilo, Ikki chocou- se.  
  
À beira do lago, seu irmão estava sentado, segurando um punhal com sua mão direita e apoiando-o sobre seu pulso esquerdo. Recuperando-se do choque, aproximou-se de Shun; não pronunciou uma palavra, apenas abaixou-se e pousou suavemente sua mão sobre a que seu irmão segurava a arma. Este não se virou; após alguns segundos, apenas desviou o olhar pro horizonte, em que ainda podiam ser vistos os últimos raios do Sol, que já se escondia, e baixou a arma. Ikki sentou-se ao lado de seu irmão e esperou um tempo antes de começar a falar:  
  
- Você não pretendia mesmo fazer isso, pretendia?  
  
Ikki virou-se para seu irmão. Ele continuava com o olhar fixo no horizonte. Passaram-se alguns minutos antes que ele respondesse.  
  
- Por quê não o faria? – Finalmente, Shun desviou o olhos para fixá-los nos de seu irmão. – De qualquer maneira, eu vou morrer.  
  
- É claro que vai, todos nós vamos um dia. Só não precisa adiantar isso.  
  
- Você não entende, Ikki. Não é pra menos, eu não poderia exigir isso nem de você, nem de ninguém. Você não faz idéia do que eu passei por todos esses anos.  
  
- Como assim, Shun? Do que você está falando?  
  
Ikki começava a sentir um frio na barriga; arrepios corriam por sua espinha. Algo não estava nada bem. Os olhos de Shun brilharam estranhamente. Um brilho que deixava transparecer um segredo profundo e doloroso, que Ikki teve a certeza de que Shun guardara por toda sua vida. Pela primeira vez, sentiu pena de seu irmão. Mas repreendeu-se por isso; pena era o pior sentimento que poderia haver dentro do coração de um ser humano. Pior até que o ódio.  
  
- Ikki, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber. A verdadeira história da minha vida.  
  
Ikki arregalou os olhos. Repentinamente, Shun já não parecia seu irmão, e sim uma outra pessoa. Um estranho que estava ali para contar sobre seus problemas e angústias.  
  
Shun continuou a falar, voltando seu olhar para o horizonte mais uma vez.  
  
- Você me disse uma vez que nós podemos mudar o nosso destino. E eu concordo com você. Mas, ao fazê-lo, é preciso antes ter total consciência dos riscos que existem. Não só para você, mas também para as pessoas que dependem de você. E eu não tinha consciência disso quando reneguei o meu destino. As conseqüências foram desastrosas; tudo por minha culpa. A morte dos cavaleiros de ouro poderia ter sido facilmente evitada. Ao invés de um, doze cavaleiros foram sacrificados. Qual o sentido disso? Não é um absurdo?  
  
- Do que você está falando, Shun? Eles nasceram para isso e, quando se tornaram cavaleiros, aceitaram o fato de que estariam arriscando suas próprias vidas em nome da justiça. Eles estavam preparados para morrer.  
  
- Eles estavam preparados para uma morte em vão?  
  
- Não foi em vão. Sem eles, não conseguiríamos ir aos Campos Elísios.  
  
- Ikki, se eu tivesse cumprido meu destino, não precisaríamos ir aos campos Elísios, nem ao inferno. Não precisaríamos enfrentar Hades.  
  
- Shun! Pare com isso! Você está se culpando por algo que foi inevitável! Qual é seu segredo, Shun? O que tanto lhe aflige? Por quê está dizendo todas essas coisas?  
  
Shun suspirou.  
  
- Chegou a hora de você saber a verdade, Ikki.  
  
**  
  
Esmeralda observava Shun, sentada na margem do lago oposta a Shun. Desde que saíra do lado de Shun, ela se escondera, mas ficara vigiando-o. Seu coração acelerou quando viu Ikki aproximando-se. Era sempre assim. A cada vez que o via, sentia-se mais feliz; mas à medida que crescia sua felicidade, crescia também a tristeza que a abatia quando se "separavam".  
  
Agora, estava ainda mais feliz que Ikki aparecera. Todas as suas esperanças estavam depositadas nele. Somente ele conseguiria mudar a cabeça de Shun e fazê-lo desistir da idéia maluca de se matar.  
  
- Oh, Ikki! Espero que consiga...  
  
Ela suspirou e voltou seus olhos atentos à situação da margem oposta.  
  
*****  
  
Notas:  
  
[4] Como a Saori sabia de tudo isso? Simples! Ela é Athena, a Deusa da Sabedoria! ^__^ E além do mais, ela tem todos aqueles recursos da Fundação; capaz que ela usou algum satélite para encontrar o Shun =/ Affe... ^.~  
  
Bom... este é o quarto capítulo (como se ninguém soubesse ¬¬)! Eu não revelei praticamente nada (huahuahuahua), mas é pq eu ainda tô meio sem saber como eu vou escrever o que eu tô pensando... Não é fácil para uma iniciante como eu :P Mas tb eu já tava há 2 semanas sem atualizar... Eu vou me dedicar mais ao próximo capítulo e, se Zeus quiser ele, ele vai ser o último. Nem que fique gigante e demore 1 mês pra sair! ^o^ Brincadeira, eu não vou levar isso tudo não... Vou tentar colocá-lo no Sábado que vem. ^^ Gomen nasai! Até o próximo capítulo! ^.~ 


	5. Revelações

Ikki olhava para Shun, esperando este falar alguma coisa.  
  
- Não sei como começar, Ikki. Acho que terei que lhe explicar tudo desde a minha infância.  
  
Dito isto, Shun suspirou e começou a lembrar-se de tudo.  
  
- Você deve se lembrar muito bem do dia em que Pandora nos encontrou e colocou aquele medalhão em mim. Sei que, ate hoje, você se sente muito culpado por aquilo. Bem, não deveria. Tudo estava predestinado a ser como foi e você não poderia ter impedido. Desde que nasci, eu era pertencente a Hades, como ele disse.  
  
"Mas ainda assim, eu tive uma personalidade própria. Dentro deste corpo, vivíamos eu e Hades. É claro que eu sempre tive o controle, mas na Batalha no Inferno, quando Hades passou a controlar, eu finalmente descobri a verdade. Ou, melhor dizendo, eu aceitei a verdade. Porque eu já a conhecia, mas sempre a negava."  
  
- Que verdade é essa, Shun? Do que você está falando?  
  
- A verdade, Ikki, é que a Batalha de Hades poderia Ter sido evitada. A verdade é que todas as mortes e todo o sofrimento foram inúteis.  
  
- Não, Shun. Não havia como evitar essa Batalha. Ela estava prevista desde os tempos antigos.  
  
- Sim, eu sei. Mas tem algo que você não sabe, meu caro irmão. Sem meu corpo, Hades jamais teria conseguido tanto poder como conseguiu. Ele ficaria adormecido por, pelo menos, mais duzentos anos. E não é só isso. Se por acaso eu morresse, parte da alma de Hades morreria também e a outra parte ficaria adormecida. Para sempre.  
  
Ikki espantou-se. Olhou atordoado para Shun.  
  
- É verdade, meu irmão. E o que isso significa? Simples. Tudo poderia Ter sido evitado se eu tivesse morrido.  
  
"E o pior, Ikki, não é isso. O pior de tudo é que eu sempre soube disso. Mas eu enganava a mim mesmo dizendo que meus amigos precisavam de mim, que Saori precisava de mim, que você precisava de mim. Eu achava que meu destino era ser um Cavaleiro de Athena e que, por isso, deveria protege-la. Em parte, eu estava certo. Porem, eu a protegi de forma errada. O meu destino, Ikki, assim como Andrômeda, era me sacrificar para salvar a todos aqueles a quem eu protegia. Sim, porque, se eu tivesse cumprido meu destino, a ida ao Inferno de Hades teria sido evitada. Nem mesmo os Espectros renasceriam. E Hades estaria morto para sempre."  
  
- Mas, Shun, agora Hades esta definitivamente morto!  
  
- E quantas vidas foram sacrificadas para que isso acontecesse? Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro morreram nessa Batalha! A troco de algo que poderia Ter sido feito me modo muito mais simples. E o Seiya? Não sabemos nem mesmo se ele vai acordar!  
  
- Eu sei que a morte dos Cavaleiros de Ouro foi uma perda muito grande, mas foi pra isso que eles nasceram! Para morrer em nome de Athena. Desde quando aceitaram ser cavaleiros, eles sabiam disso. E você também deveria saber.  
  
- Sim, eu sei. Isso é o pior. Eu aceitei sacrificar a minha vida em nome de Athena, mas não foi o que eu fiz. Eu não honrei meu titulo de cavaleiro. Eu não mereço mais minha vida.  
  
Ikki finalmente compreendeu o que seu irmão sentia e, apesar de se importar muito com ele, não conseguia contradize-lo. Se estivesse no lugar de seu irmão, sentiria-se da mesma forma.  
  
Abaixou os olhos sem saber o que fazer. Entendera que seu irmão agora estava prestes a perder a vida e, por mais que Ikki não quisesse isso, sabia que não poderia evitar.  
  
Sem que percebesse, lagrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos. Sentiu que Shun aproximou-se e tocava-lhe a face, limpando as lagrimas. Olhou para ele e disse:  
  
- Eu entendo o que você tem que fazer, Shun, e sei que você tem de faze-lo. – fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Sentirei sua falta.  
  
Ikki abraçou forte o irmão, pela ultima vez em sua vida.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Ikki. É melhor assim, eu ficarei mais feliz.  
  
Antes de ir embora, Ikki procurou nos olhos do irmão a veracidade daquelas palavras. Encontrou uma felicidade genuína. Finalmente, atravessou a clareira e adentrou a floresta, sem olhar para trás. Sabia que, se o fizesse, arrependeria-se de Ter deixado seu querido irmão cometer tal loucura. Sua vida fora embora com Shun e ele nem mesmo teria o direito de acompanhar seu irmão, pois era a Ave Fênix, a ave imortal...  
  
**  
  
À outra margem do lago, Shun encontrou-se com Esmeralda.  
  
- Não acredito que fez isso, Shun. – Esmeralda olhava com reprovação.  
  
- Eu jamais ficaria em paz se não o fizesse.  
  
A garota suspirou. Sabia que era verdade. Olhou para o jovem de cabelos verdes, que agora estava na mesma situação que ela, e indicou com os olhos um caminho à frente. Os dois deram as mãos e se foram.  
  
FIM  
  
*****  
  
N.A.: Esse capitulo ficou horrível, eu sei, mas eu precisava acabar essa fic. Antes, eu tinha todo o capitulo bonitinho na minha cabeça, mas acabei esquecendo tudo (quem mandou eu não escrever?); ai, só pra terminar mesmo, eu fiz esse capitulo. Foi o mais rápido de todos, acho q só levou meia hora, e foi totalmente improvisado. Ficou muito pequeno, em relação aos outros, mas acho que da pro gasto. Agora, eu vou (tentar) acabar uma outra fic minha (na verdade, um Songfic), um Yaoi com Mascara da Morte e Afrodite; é uma fic meio triste, inspirada na musica "As rosas não falam", de Cartola. Musica que, alias, eu recomendo muito. É muuuito linda! ^.^ Bem, acho que é só isso. Comentem, por favor, nem que seja pra me fuzilar (com educação, claro! ^.~) Bjuxxx! 


End file.
